Borrowed Time
by 4StarFiction
Summary: Vegeta wakes up early to train and finds his granddaughter from the future waiting to spar. Read more in Dragon Ball: Borrowed Time. Vegeta Bulma, FutureTrunks FutureMai, Time Patrollers
1. Chapter 1

*This story takes place after the events of dragon ball super and includes the Kai of time/time patrollers concept from the xenoverse games.

CHAPTER 1

Vegeta woke an hour before dawn, ready to begin another day of training. Bulma had snuggled up to him in the night and now lay with half of her body draped over his. As he slowly shifted his body out from under her, she murmured sleepily and held onto the arm she had pinned. He smirked at the women's unconscious effort to keep him in bed. A large part of him was tempted to hop back into bed and wake his wife for an entirely different morning workout. Instead he slowly pulled his arm away and tucked the covers around his woman. Sleep was much more precious since their daughter had been born. Though she might not protest a quick morning romp, Bulma might not take too kindly to losing more sleep. She sighed contentedly as Vegeta gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and moved to the dresser.  
On the top sat a new set of armor. Bulma had been trying new synthetic blends to improve the Saiyan's battle attire. Vegata's endless training provided a steady stream of little projects for Bulma but she never seemed to mind. Vegeta almost believed satisfying his training needs was a pleasant hobby for his woman. She would practically dance through her lab with headphones on, bopping along to the radio as she worked. Then she would proudly display each new advancement to her tech with an adorablely smug grin. Last night, after finally getting their children off to sleep, Vegeta had emerged from the shower to find Bulma holding out a box to him. Her eyes were tired but she wore that same smile.  
"Hey Babe, I've got a surprise for you," she said in an almost singsong voice.  
"Oh really?" he replied keeping his face and voice expressionless.  
"Don't you wanna know what it is?"  
Without answering, Vegeta held out one hand to take the box from her.  
"I'm sorry this took so long to finish," Bulma began to say before Vegeta had opened the box. "It should have been done weeks ago but Bulla has kept me so busy I've barely gotten down to the lab. That said, this is still some of my best work so I expect a lot of feedback to tell me how amazing I am and how it's such an improvement." She finished with her hands on her hips, eyeing him expectantly.  
Vegeta took the new armor out of the box and carefully examined it. To anyone else it would appear almost identical to his last set but Vegeta could tell Bulma had made some changes. Even if he couldn't tell he only needed to wait a moment for Bulma to list off all the changes she had made such as improved durability and heat resistance.  
"It will suffice," he said plainly but then looked down at her face and smirked so she knew he was teasing.  
Vegeta donned the new armour and made his way silently through the hall of Capsule Corp. when he felt something unusual. A short surge of energy. Vegeta felt out the ki of his two children. They were still asleep but he quickly checked the rooms of each of his family members to make sure all was right. Then he felt it again. A quick rise and fall of energy. It was as if someone was powering up and immediately powering down while drawing closer. Vegeta stepped out onto the large balcony and turned his face up to a figure floating in the darkness.  
"Alright you got my attention, now who are you and what the hell do you want?"

Cami slowly descended to touch down in front of the older Saiyan. The first rays of sunlight illuminated the teenage girl's face and she gave a cocky grin as she finally spoke, "Nice to meet you too."

*can you guess who is this mystery girl? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Borrowed Time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You got my attention. Now who are you and what the hell do you want?"

Vegeta watched as a teenage girl touched down in front of him. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar.  
"Nice to meet you too." She said with a cocky grin.  
Vegeta responded slightly annoyed, "Don't try to act cute kid. Just answer the damn question. Who are you and what do you want?"  
The girl folded her arms behind her head in a lazy stretch.  
"Who I am isn't really important," she said, "but why I'm here, it's simple really. I want to see if you're as great as they say you are, Vegeta. I'm here to spar with you."  
How the hell did she know his name, Vegeta wondered. Regardless, this girl couldn't have been more than 15 and he wasnt spending his morning fighting a child.  
"Not interested kid. Quit wasting my time," Vegeta scoffed as he turned to go back inside.  
He sensed the girls' attack before seeing her left foot coming towards the side of his face. Vegeta reached up to grab her ankle and turned to face her again when her right foot smashed into his chin. The blow knocked him back and he let go out of surprise more than any actual damage done. The girls' smile was gone. She glared at the Prince as she spoke.  
"I said I came here for a fight and I'm not leaving until I get one." And then she went Super.  
So she was a saiyin. Now Vegeta took a good hard look at the girl. Her hair, which had been black, now shone gold and was tyed back in a braid. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. She wore a sleeveless tank top with shorts over black leggings. Her red sneakers matched the color of the red jacket tied around her waist. It was possible that she could be a Saiyan from the 6th universe. Perhaps Cabba had told some other saiyan about Vegeta and the curious child had traveled here to fight him for herself. There were two main flaws with that theory. First, mortals can not traverse between universes unless aided by a deity. And second, her clothes did not match that of the 6th universe Saiyans. They more resembled common earthling attire. Now Vegeta was curious.  
"Fine kid, you wanna fight then follow me but dont say I didnt warn you." And he took off towards the outskirts of the city. Vegeta didnt think fighting this girl would cause that much damage but it would make noise and he was not going to risk waking his family. He did not need to look back to know the other Saiyan was following him. Landing in a field some distance away, he turned to face the young challenger. She dropped down into a fighting stance about 10 meters from where Vegeta stood.  
"Ready when you are," she called out.  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. A small nod was the only response he gave. The girl charged toward him with a barrage of quick jabs that he easily avoided, his arms still crossed, simply stepping out of the way of her fists. Then as he stepped out of the way of another jab she suddenly dropped down into a sweep kick and momentarily took Vegeta off balance. He quickly recovered but his arms were no longer crossed. The girls jabs were coming faster now. Vegeta avoided a roundhouse kick. The girl was only just warming up. This fight would be more interesting than he initially thought. Vegeta began to trade blows with the girl. He noted that in close combat she favored a succession of quick jabs followed by powerful kicks. How would she perform in the air or at a distance? Vegeta launched himself into the air and fired of a small energy attack. The girl was quick to follow, blocking the blast and, with a mid-air butterfly kick, firing off two blasts of her own. Deciding that the girl could handle it, Vegeta finally powered up to Super Saiyan.

Goku stood beside a mound of freshly harvested turnips. Chichi had demanded that he get the crops ready to sell before he could do any more training. He had been a little more than half done when he felt the two rising power levels outside of West City. Goku recognized one energy signature as Vegeta but the other one he didnt know and that had him curious.  
"Maybe I can just take a quick peek with instant transmission," Goku considered aloud. "But if I dont finish bringing in these turnips then Chichi is gonna kill me." Goku groaned "aahh but I dont wanna miss a good fight. Ok I'll box these ones, pop over real quick, then come back and finish the rest. Yeah!"  
Goku excitedly began packing turnips away into crates. After a few short minutes Goku had stacked up more than a hundred crates.  
"That's good for now," and he put two fingers to his forehead and locked onto Vegeta's ki. When he reappeared he was met with an energy ball inches from his face. Goku knocked the blast away then heard Vegeta's angry shout.  
"Kakarot what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Phew that was a close one!" Goku laughed. "Hey Vegeta! I sensed you fighting somebody. I didnt want to miss out." Goku looked around and spotted Vegeta's opponent, a teenage super Saiyan.  
"Hello there, my name is Goku-" he began before he was interrupted.  
"I already know who you are, now would you mind getting out of the way?!" The girl growled.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I guess I did interrupt your match. Ok I'll just watch from over here."  
"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.  
Goku watched as Vegeta and the girl resumed there fight. He couldn't figure out why but the girl seemed strangely familiar to him. He was sure he had never meet her before but something about her appearance was nagging at him like an old forgotten memory.

Vegeta studied the girls movement. Her physical strikes were average for a young Saiyan but her speed and agility seemed to be where she excelled. In the air she moved gracefully, almost like a dancer. Her energy attacks were steadily improving as the fight progressed. Still Vegeta had not gone beyond super Saiyan and his opponent seemed aware he was holding back. She suddenly cried out in frustration.  
"When are you gonna start taking me seriously? Come on already and show me what you can really do!" She screamed.  
"Tch, you dont even realize what you're asking for kid," Vegeta scoffed.  
Enraged, the younger fighter began charging an attack. Unfazed, Vegeta braced himself for the girl's next blow.  
"SAPHIRE STRIKE!"

* author's note: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm not great at writing fight scenes so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment. "Saphire Strike" I picture as being similar to gallick gun. Other attacks Cami may use include a barrage attack called Cerulean Shimmer, and Blue Butterfly, most likely a butterfly kick energy attack like previously mentioned. Have you picked up any more clues to this Saiyan's identity? The big reveal happens next chapter of Dragon Ball: Borrowed Time.


	3. Chapter 3

"SAPHIRE STRIKE!"

Vegeta braces against the attack. For a young warrior it was an impressive blast. This girl had the potential but nowhere near enough experience. So Vegeta gave her the training he was known for, he taunted her.  
"Is that really the best you've got?" He said in a bored monotone.  
"Shut the hell up!" She all but screeched as she prepared another blast. Vegeta was behind her before she could react.  
"This is getting old." He said before punching her hard in the gut. With the wind knocked out of her, the saiyan girl dropped to the ground. Her hair flickered back to black but she didnt black out. Instead she rose to her knees and lifted her face to glare at Vegeta. That's when it finally clicked. When Vegeta saw her eyes he knew in an instant who she was. As a super Saiyan the girl's eyes had been teal but now in her base form he saw that they were cerulean blue. The same shade as his wife. In fact, looking at the girl now he realized she was almost identical to a photo of bulma as a teenager. The only difference was her hair was black instead of blue and her muscles were more defined from training. This child was her descendant, his descendant. Which could only mean she came from the future. This girl had to be his granddaughter by the alternate future Trunks.

Regaining her breath, Cami pushed herself to her feet. Vegeta stood over her.  
"That's enough, we're finished." He said calmly.  
"Like hell we are! I'm not done yet!" Cami spat out before she was interrupted.  
"I know who you are."  
Shit.  
"Do you know what kind of trouble you can get in for time traveling? How did you even get the time machine working?" Vegeta questioned. As he recalled, they had a great deal of difficulty fueling the time machine the last time Trunks had appeared in this timeline. Cami paused before she answered.  
"... I didn't use a time machine."  
"Wait a minute I'm confused. Why are we talking about time travel? Do you mean you're from the future?" Goku interjected into the conversation. Cami had forgotten he was still there.  
"Well sort of," she began. "Actually I came from TokiToki city which exists outside of normal time. My name is-"

"Camisole!"

Damn. Out of time, Cami realized as she heard her father call out her name. The blue haired Saiyan came into view. She knew he was angry.  
"Wow Trunks is that you? Oh man you look older than the last time I saw you! Hey do you know this girl?" Goku was completely oblivious.  
"Kakarot dont be such a fool. Obviously this girl is his daughter." Vegeta turned to face Trunks. "What is less clear is why the two of you are here."  
"That's what I would like to know. Cami, care to explain?" Trunks glowered at his daughter who returned his look with one of annoyance.  
"Why? It's not like it matters anyway," Cami crossed her arms and turned away from her father.  
"Not like it matters? Cami time travel is forbidden!" Trunks began.  
"Says the time patroller! It's only a problem if you alter history. Once we leave they wont even remember so history is fine." Cami began to walk away in a huff. "But you caught me. Trip is over so let's just go already."  
"Are you kidding me? Cami get back here. We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about. Why did you steal a time scroll and break the rules coming here if this was all just for nothing? What was the point of all this?"  
"Because I never got to know them!" Cami exploded at her father. Tears welled in her eyes but she desperately held them back. Her father stared wide eyed at her. The two other Saiyans looked confused. Quietly, Cami continued.  
"All I've ever known is the time nest. I just wanted to meet them once. I knew I'd get caught and they wouldn't remember me anyway but I wanted to have that memory for myself. I wanted to make the most of my borrowed time." Cami finished with her head hung in defeat.

"So for that you broke my rules," a female voice spoke as a small Kai entered the clearing. Before she could speak again, Goku asked "who are you? Hey can someone please explain? I'm so confused."

"Very well, allow me to clear some things up," the kai responded. "I am Chronoa, the Kai of Time. I uphold the laws of time and space with the aide of my time patrollers, such as Trunks, who is acting as a patroller as punishment for interfering with history by time traveling."  
"But I thought he went back to his time?" Goku interrupted again.  
"One of the laws of natural order is that two identical beings may not exist in the same timeline. Since Trunks was attempting to return to a time in which an alternate version of himself already exists it would be impossible for him to return to this timeline, or any since an alternate version of himself exists in some aspect in each I intercepted his time machine and brought him and Mai to TokiToki City, the realm of time and home of the time patrollers. That is where Cami was born. By stealing a time scroll, the means by which all history is recorded, Cami would be able to visit this place and leave without altering history because you will forget her presence here the moment we depart. It is how time patrollers are able to correct anomalies without causing more changes to history. However, stealing a scroll is a serious offense and Cami will need to be punished accordingly. But you already knew that didn't you?" Chronoa turned to Cami.  
"Whatever," was the only response she gave.  
"I see you did not complete your objective. You met your grandfather but not your grandmother." It was statement not a question so Cami didn't respond.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

* author's note: So there you go, Camisole Briefs is the daughter of future Trunks.


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

"Chronoa what are you saying?" Trunks was confused.  
"I'm saying that since we are already here we might as well let her finish her visit. You too Trunks. We can go say hello to your mother and friends then we'll leave at the end of the day. You've earned break and I can decide how to punish Cami later."  
Cami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes she would still be punished, and she still didn't know what that punishment would be, but she would get to meet her grandmother first. She would have a whole day here. It was almost to good to be true.  
"Do you really mean it?" Cami tentatively asked.  
"Sure do. Now let's get going. Your mom should be close by. We will find her and then head back to Capsule Corp."  
Cami couldn't contain her joy. She grinned and thanked the Kai as they left to find her mother. Mai was not pleased when she saw her daughter. Upset would be an understatement. Mai was absolutely fuming at Cami's recklessness but before she could properly scold the teenager, Trunks put a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked her husband, he expression silently telling her to leave it for later. Turning to her daughter, whose eyes were full of hope, she sternly nodded and said "we'll discuss this later."  
Cami grinned ear to ear but quickly composed herself, or tried to at least. She couldn't help smiling as she flew, mouth closed so she didnt swallow a bug, back to the huge compound where her alternate grandmother lived.  
Bulma sat on the balcony with Bulla seated beside her in a high chair. She sipped her coffee as she watched her daughter smash sliced fruit between her tiny fingers. Bulla was just a little more than a year but already showing a stubborn streak to rival her hardheaded parents. She often refused to be fed by a spoon, preferring to grab her food by the handful and messily lick her fingers. Bulma was making slow progress at improving her daughters table manners but found in the mornings it was easier to give Bulla small foods she could pick up to eat.  
Vegeta landed first and at the sight of him Bulla squealed in delight. She loved her Daddy so much. Bulma rose to clean her daughter's face and hands because she would surely want her Daddy to hold her and he probably would prefer a non-sticky hug. She greeted him warmly but without turning around, focused on wiping a spot from the little girl's face.  
"You're back awfully early today hun," she said with a smile. "Did you miss us already or just forget to eat before you started training." She felt more than heard the silent footfalls of more people arriving and was beyond shocked when she heard a familiar voice say "Hi Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hi Mom."

Bulma whipped around at the sound of her son's voice. Not the young teen still asleep in his bed, but the full grown man from the alternate future. He had barely changed since the last time she had seen him but she instinctively felt that he was a good amount older now. A whirlwind of emotions ran though Burma's mind and spilled out in a rapid stream of questions and exclamations.  
"TRUNKS! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? Is everything ok? Did something happen? It's so good to see you!" All of this she blurted out in one breath as she rushed to hug Trunks.  
"Ha, slow down Mom," Trunks smirked as his mother pulled back from her hug. "It's great to see you too. Everything is fine, we just came for a visit."  
At the word "we" Bulma paused to look at her other visitors. Vegeta had moved behind her to lift Bulla out of the high chair. The toddler was clinging to her father, nuzzling him with her, now clean, face. He was trying to hide it but he was obviously touched by the child's affection. Off to the side stood Goku, grinning suspiciously, and standing next to what Bulma could only assume was a short female Kai. Behind Trunks, Bulma greeted the older Mai, her age showing more but still very pretty nonetheless. And finally her eyes fell on the teenage girl at the back of the group. Bulma froze when saw her. Except for her dark hair, looking at this girl was like turning back the clock. She was a mirror image of a younger Bulma.  
"Wha- oh wow! No way! Who is this cute girl? Trunks, is this your daughter?" Bulma said with shocked delight.  
"Yeah. Mom this is Camisole." Trunks ushered his daughter forward. Surprisingly, she was feeling more nervous and embarrassed by this introduction than she had thought she would have been.  
"Camisole, I bet you usually go be Cami, right?" Bulma asked the teenager.  
"Uhm yeah most people call me Cami."  
"Well it's great to meet you Cami," Bulma said while giving Cami an unexpected hug. She was slow to react before hugging her Grandmother back. The affection behind the gesture seemed to help her relax and Cami began to feel at ease. Bulma pulled back from the hug and turned to Vegeta, holding her arms out for her daughter.  
"Hey Trunks, I'd like you to meet your little sister, Bulla." Then to Cami, "Guess that makes her your Aunt, right? Technically, though she's still a baby."  
"Father told me on the way here that you had another child. It's nice to meet you Bulla," Trunks took the toddler in his arms and his heart ached. It was a bittersweet reminder of both the success and failure of his original time traveling mission. He had allowed for a better future for this version of his family but would never have this life for himself. He would never have a little sister in his own time, or a father, or his mother back. All he could have going forward were these borrowed moments from another time, a life he could have had if circumstances had been different. Still he wasn't resentful. He was glad some version of himself got to enjoy this ideal timeline. And even only just meeting her, it was easy to love Bulla. So instead of sadness, Trunks felt grateful. Thinking of gratitude Trunks remembered the Kai for whom he ought to be showing gratitude. Handing back his sister, Trunks continued the introduction.  
"Mom, this is the Kai of Time, she's the one who brought us here."  
"Oh, I was wondering how you got here since we had trouble fueling the time machine the last time we saw each other," said Bulma then to the Kai "Hello, thank you for bringing Trunks and his family to visit."  
"Bulma," Chronoa began, "While I'm impressed with you and your counterpart's work with time travel, I hope you have since abandoned further experiments in that field. While your discovery has created a more pleasing outcome in this reality, it has also created separate realities and anomalies with the stream of time. It is my job as the keeper of time to correct these anomalies and restore time to its original intended course. The fact that I've allowed these alternate timelines to continue to coexist is a generous gift on my part. This visit is only able to take place because my power over time will nullify any potential anomalies caused by this series of events. Another gift as thanks to Trunks for his assistance correcting anomalies as my Time Patroller. But I warn everyone here not to take my laws lightly. Only myself and those in my service are permitted to move through time. Should you interfere with time again, I may not be so forgiving."  
"Oh r-right, of course," Bulma stammered out. The female Kai had seemed so cute but her serious speech had left Bulma uneasy. Despite her small stature, it seemed she held significant power. What was more unsettling was the sudden shift when the Kai answered back. "Well in that case please enjoy your visit," she said in a cheerful and smiley manner.

Cami was watching this exchange when she heard the sliding door open and the footsteps of four more people coming out onto the balcony.  
"Hey Mom, what's- WOW, BIG ME?! What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Mom, what's- WOW, BIG ME?! What are you doing here?"

Bulma froze when she saw that her own Trunks, followed by Mai and the others, had stepped out onto the patio. Before she could react the older Trunks had walked across the floor to speak with his younger self. Bulma turned in a panic to whisper with the group beside her.  
"OH NO! I didnt think about Trunks! What if he sees Cami? What if he finds out she is his daughter? Will it alter history? Will she not be born? Should we hide her? What do we do? What do I say?" She hurried all this out is hushed tones but the Kai simply touched her arm and told her to relax.  
"There is no need to worry Bulma. Trunks has already introduced Camisole as a Time Patroller but not as his child. Even so, my presence here will regulate the flow of time. Cami will still exist in this future," explained the Kai.  
"Oh. Well that's a relief," Bulma said with a sigh. No one told her that even if the young Trunks had found out about his daughter, he would forget her after they left. They would all forget. All except Cami, her parents, and Chronoa. Because that was how time patrol worked. As long as they weren't remembered and nothing significant changed their actions would not have consequences to the time line. But it was decided not to tell Bulma this. Knowing would only upset her and spoil the visit. So it was decided they would enjoy the day and not dwell on forgetting.  
Bulma thought that since they could only visit today it would be nice to see everyone and so she decided on a last minute barbecue. She lucked out that it was the weekend and most of her friends had been available. A few phone calls and the promise of a hefty payment had a large band of caterers at Capsule Corp in under an promise of food had her friends there shortly after. By lunchtime the party was in full swing.  
Cami spent the beginning of the party with her Grandmother. She was just as amazing as she imagined. They talked about music, technology, books, fashion and anything else they could think of. They danced and played games and told jokes. She was smart and funny and kind. And Bulla was the most adorable little girl. The child cooed at Cami as she held her. Cami felt she could spend all day hanging out with them but she was itching to spar again. She wanted so badly to impress Vegeta and she knew he hadn't showed her his full power. She wanted to see how far a Saiyan's potential went, how many limits could she one day shatter. She waited until he had stopped eating, hoping a full stomach would put him in a good mood. She approached him where he sat under a tree away from the rest of the crowd.  
"Grandfather?"she said quietly so young Trunks wouldn't overhear.  
Vegeta glanced up at her but did not move from his seat.  
"We haven't finished our fight."


	7. Chapter 7

"We haven't finished our fight"

Vegeta remained seated. "You really want to get your ass handed to you again? Do you think you get special treatment just because you're my granddaughter? I've already seen what you can do. You're not worth my time."

Vegeta put as much malice as he could muster behind his words but he was doing so on purpose. He had planned to taunt her earlier before realizing who she was. Vegeta wanted to see how far he could push her by simply making her angry. It was the same way he had helped Cabba. But Cami was controlled. Her body tensed, her eyes reflected the rage within but the girl remained still and, Vegeta noticed, on guard.

"I know you were holding back Vegeta. Your power goes far beyond what you displayed this morning. But what makes you so sure that you've seen all I can do? How do you know I'm not holding back?"

Cami spoke with a steely confidence. She knew the game Vegeta was playing. He was baiting her. It was infuriating but she wouldn't fall for it again. She maintained her cool, as best as she could, while glaring at her grandfather. Vegeta was silent. Without a word he began to walk past her, a jerk of his head the only indication he gave for her to follow him. She obeyed the silent command and followed.

"What are they doing?" Krillin asked the question as Vegeta and the teenage girl that Trunks introduced as a Time Patroller in training, flew a short distance away from the rest of the group.  
"Oh this should be good!" Goku said excitedly. "I'm gonna get a better view, you guys coming?"  
"Wha- Vegeta isnt really about to fight that kid is he?" Krillin asked in startled confusion as he watched the two take on a fighting stance.  
"Aww come on Krillin, it's just training" Goku laughed, completely unconcerned and then flew off in the direction of Vegeta. Future Trunks followed but the rest of the group watched or ignored whatever was about to happen from where they were already seated. Krillin supposed then that it really wasn't so out of the ordinary for Saiyans to randomly spar with guests so he just settled into his seat beside 18 and watched the fight from a distance.  
Goku and Trunks landed a few meters from where Vegeta and Cami were about to face off. Trunks turned to Goku with a questioning look on his face.  
"You dont think Father will go to far do you?" Trunks said with a note of worry.  
"She'll be fine Trunks. This is what she wants and she's not as fragile as you think," Goku answered with a gentle smile.  
Trunks was shocked and began to argue "I don't think she is Fragile, I just-"  
But Goku interrupted him. "You dont go all out when you train with her. You hold back because you're afraid she'll get hurt. But when you hold back she cant move forward. She has to face strong opponents to improve. That's why she's so frustrated all the time."  
Trunks was taken aback. Goku was not usually this insightful.  
"How do you know she's frustrated?" Trunks asked.  
"Well I dont really but that's what Vegeta figured," Goku explained. "He said the only reason to come looking for him was if you weren't pushing her. Plus, aren't most teenagers frustrated for one reason or another? Teens are grumpy, like Vegeta!" Goku laughed at this silly jab at the other Saiyan. But he had also made a good point. Trunks had held back. In his timeline, training and fighting had always been about survival. Unlike his counterpart in this timeline Trunks didn't thrill at fighting as much as other Saiyans. He didnt hate it as much as Gohan but he fought to bring about peace. He never imagined that his sweet little girl, only 1/4 Saiyan, would carry the instinct that he felt he lacked, the thrill for battle. But looking out at her now, the gleam in her eyes said it all. She was loving this. And he was extremely proud.

Vegeta and Camisole faced each other in the open field. Camisole powered up, her black hair flashing blonde as she went super and then her energy surging as she pushed past that to the next level. Vegeta powered up to meet her level and then lowered to a fighting stance.  
Once again, Cami was the first to charge. Coming up behind him so fast the movement was unseen but Vegeta anticipated her attack and blocked it. They traded blows but nothing was landing until Vegeta caught Cami by the ankle as she'd aimed a kick toward his side. Vegeta tossed her across the field and she landed hard on her back but she quickly gets to her feet. Launching herself into the air and then bringing her arms above her head, Cami let out a barrage attack of blue energy balls. Vegeta brings his arms up to take the impact as dozens of energy balls collide with his body, bursting like glittering fireworks on impact. But when the barrage ends Vegeta is virtually unscathed.  
Vegeta smirked. It was a decent display of power but Cami wasnt winded. She hovered above him looking annoyed. He could tell she had more in store and while he knew she had a long way to go, he couldn't help feeling proud. It was a shame that he would forget her after today. That was the Kai of Time's condition. In order to avoid damage to the timeline, his memories of today would be erased. As if Cami had never been here. It made him wonder about his own future. The two versions of his son were vastly different. Their circumstances had made an impact on their personalities. A Cami born here in his timeline might not be a warrior like this one. She would be an entirely different Cami. Would his own future granddaughter want to train with him this way? Would she be anything like the Cami in front of him? Vegeta pushed the thought aside. It didnt really matter anyway. What did matter was that This Cami would remember today. This Cami was here to learn from him, so he would give her a lesson to never forget. He would teach this girl what it means to be a Saiyan warrior.


End file.
